


Constant

by budgetary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, by physical i mean they like to kick each other, health class being an inspiration for gay fanfictions, tobio and shouyou like to get physical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgetary/pseuds/budgetary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama can tell when his partner Hinata is out of his head because Hinata is just really oblivious about everything and Kageyama has to get him in line or else the flying squirrel will probably die from stupidity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

**Author's Note:**

> ill post something more around 2k words next time, thank you for the feedback :-)

They were practicing their tosses together and everything seemed alright, but Kageyama easily noticed the lack of spirit Hinata was giving the session. His usual excitement and positive aura was not present like usual, and he needed to know what was up. Kageyama caught the ball as soon as it reached his hands, making Hinata pout.

 

"Why'd you catch it? Are we doing something else?" 

 

Hinata flinched under the deep stare usually meant for deep concentration. He understood that Hinata could be iffy most days, he's a flying squirrel who doesn't seem to understand the concept of calming the fuck down. However, when it came to volleyball, he was impressive and consistent (except for his serves and receives, those didn't count.) As his partner, both teammate and romantic wise, he felt the need to confront him, even if it ended up as a misunderstanding.

 

"Why are you acting weird?" Kageyama questioned. When Hinata didn't respond, he knew he was right. Kageyama sighed and sat down on the grass, setting the ball in his lap. Hinata trudged along and slumped down in front of Kageyama. Hinata knew he wasn't escaping, and even if he tried, Kageyama would drag him back half dead to get what he wanted.

 

"..How did you know?" Hinata grumbled. He gazed down at the ground.

 

"Because you're a bad liar."

 

"But I didn't say anything!"

 

"You're my partner. It's easy to know when you're not being you."

 

There was a tense air that made both boys queasy.  Hinata could tell Kageyama was staring at him and it made him even more nervous, counting the subject he was struggling to bring up. He breathed, closing his eyes.

 

"..It was something during class," Hinata clenched his fists. "they said, for a relationship to last, it meant no constant fighting."

 

Hinata was scared about the long silence that followed. He felt stupid feeling so embarrassed about this kind of thing. He shouldn't doubt Kageyama, he trusted him, so why did he feel frightened?

 

"Hinata." He flinched.

 

"Oi, Hinata, look at me."

 

Maybe he felt irritated when he looked up and saw Kageyama's bored expression. He stayed silent.

 

"You're scared that we won't be partners anymore, right? Because we fight a lot?"

 

Hinata slowly nodded, struggling to keep eye contact. Kageyama sighed and punched Hinata's shoulder. He whined, punching back into his arm.

 

"Why'd you punch me?" Hinata growled. Kageyama rubbed his arm blandly.

 

"Do you remember our fight during the Tokyo training camp?" He questioned. Hinata stared. "They mean fights like that. Those are the bad ones." 

 

"People fight like that constantly?!" Hinata squawked. Kageyama nodded confidently. "..That's terrible. I don't want to fight with you like that ever."

 

"Which is why I'd rather fight with you about how stupid you are," Kageyama roughly ruffled Hinata's head, "like right now."

 

Hinata stuck his tongue out, but he felt much better than before. Despite Kageyama's one track minded head, he could give good advice once in awhile. The setter let go of his head and patted the empty ground next to him. Hinata crawled over, stealing the volleyball which was in his lap. Kageyama scowled.

 

"I wanna keep practicing, but do you want to get something to eat?" Hinata asked, tossing the ball into the air. Kageyama nodded and stood up, kicking over the now pissed off Hinata and ran off.

 

Hinata was able to hit him in the head with his volleyball, and though he got kicked in the thigh in return, Hinata held his hand as a peace offering and Kageyama thought, yeah, this is more like Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> they always hold hands in my stories i ca n t


End file.
